


Void

by cerisemoon, The_Shy_One



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Burning flesh, Fire, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Somehow the void that Terra had found himself in was worse than he could ever hope for.





	1. Chapter One

The sun is shining over the horizon and the birds are singing in the distance. Terrence stands with Aqua and Ventus, looking at the world’s land from a high cliff. He feels the sunlight on his skin and the love of his friends surrounding him. Everything feels alright in the world.

  
Alas, this is but a hallucination of the void; Terrence has learnt these aren’t real by now but his desperation to be amongst friends lets him forget, and for a glorious moment he can pretend he’s free, before the flames engulf him once again.

 

The fire blazes over his skin, he saw the scars that it treaded over every time he left one of those dreams. It didn’t hurt and he often wondered if the fire was something similar to those dreams he had, but he could feel the heat when it went over skin that was burned or scarred by the it earlier.

 

Sometimes, the flames were so strong that it feels as though a harsh wind blows through his prison, tousling his hair. He knows in his mind that it wasn’t there. He thinks of Ventus, and his namesake. He isn’t there.

 

Other times, the pain is so overwhelming he’s almost numb, and the flames feel cool to the touch, (Though he knows they scald him) a subdued, gentle wave, rather than a roaring hellfire. He knows it isn’t. He thinks of Aqua, her calming presence like the slow tide of the sunsets they used to watch together. She isn’t there.

  
He is alone, with nought but fire for company.

  
He thinks of the pain he must of brought to his friends when he agreed to Xehanort’s proposal. Especially Ventus when he made a heartfelt promise to come back so they could train together.

The fire sweeps over his body, taking every inch of his skin and then giving it back somehow to start the process over again. There was nothing, but the fire and darkness. Nothing ever came by in the darkness, not even the light. All there was, was him and the fire that gleefully took part in making him remember his broken promises and the hearts of his friends that he must have broken while he continuously burned alive.

 

Some days, (or nights, Terra has long since lost any sense of time, stuck in the void) the flames would almost fade, his skin seeming to cool, though still red-raw, not that he can see it. It’s always remained pitch black, but it’s those times he allows himself a smidgen of hope. Maybe it’s over; Maybe he’s free, maybe Aqua and Ven will forgive him, maybe- The flames always return, full throttle, before his hope can grow into anything more. The fire is the only thing he knows, and it reminds him he’s unworthy. Unbefitting the keyblade he had been entrusted with so long ago, undeserving of forgiveness, and unworthy of ever facing his friends again. He lets the flames of guilt consume him, and reminds himself he deserves this.

  
Slowly as time went on, his thoughts became harsh. He did everything wrong from the moment he left to go train as a Keyblade Wielder. The look that his mother gave and the silence that his father had when he left home. They knew he wouldn’t make it because of the darkness in his heart that they knew he had.

He should have known of the darkness of his heart because of the history of many keyblade wielders before him that he had learned about. Despite knowing their downfall of them feeling too proud to say they were corruptible to the darkness, he felt he could see his mistakes before falling. 

And then the exam happened where he failed to control his darkness. It grew as he saw his friend receive her title as the Master Keyblade Wielder and let his jealousy fester quietly. It grew when he promised Ventus he would come back when he left to go to one of the worlds, not actually having the heart to mean the words that he told his younger friend. It grew so much when he felt glee at Xehanort giving him a chance to be a Keyblade Wielder, the chance to prove those before him wrong.

And then his darkness consumed him when Sora, a kid who was younger than his friend Ventus beat him. The kid didn’t even look back as he took Riku, his friend, to the edge of the water in the darkness. He felt hollow and cheated from everything as those two confessed what they had felt in their younger days towards each other. He desperately wanted to do the same with Aqua and Ventus.

That’s when the fire started to play with him. It gave the illusion of light, of him actually getting forgiveness from those he held dear. All he could do as the fire took away his skin once more was blame himself for his misfortune.


	2. Chapter Two

 

Aqua searches through the darkness, hoping to find a trace of Terrence that people claim was there. Behind her was Mickey, making sure they neither of them get lost in the darkness.

Suddenly a flicker of fire catches her eye.

For a moment, she thought she imagined it. Mickey hadn’t said anything. She carried on. Again- A small glint of light. She turns, and gets a glimpse of flame. 

“What…Mickey do you see that?” A flutter of hope fills her. The first sign of light in this dark void; Could Terra be there? Her heart aches, and she hastens forwards, eyes fixed on the fire, lest it die out.   
  


Mickey watches for a few moments as Aqua makes her way towards the source of light. He was suspicious of the fire that had somehow grown in the Darkness. Nothing in the dark realm was ever created for the purpose to light one’s way, to carve a path towards something that would be considered good. Still he followed Aqua, wanting the girl to be safe as she possibly could in this realm.   
  


The two approached the fire, seeing it grow bigger and twist onto itself with intentions that were unknown. When they reached a few feet from the fire, Aqua gave a gasp at the sight that greeted the both of them. Holding a hand to her mouth to keep her from scream or throwing up (she was undecided between the two), she stared in horror at the state of her friend.

The fire crawled all over Terrence, burning his skin all over his body to a black crisp like it was a request from a person at a party who claimed that they liked their food cooked that way. While his hair was left untouched for the most part, the ends of them were singed with tiny little fires. She also saw her friend’s eyes glazed over, as if in a daydream.

It took everything in her not scream and cry out for what must be hell for her friend.

She shifted anxiously, desperate to approach her friend, but wary of the flames surrounding him. The heat stung her even at a distance, blue eyes watering. An outstretched hand was pulled down by the King, who gazed pensively at the burning man.

“We have to help him!” She cried, snatching her arm back. Looking into the fire hurt her eyes, but she could not bring herself to tear them away from the sight of her friend. He seemed to be twitching too, and she was unsure of whether this was attributed to the trance-like state he was in, or the flames that must have been burning him. “Terra…”

  
“The only thing we can do for him at the moment is trying to stop the fire. It probably started to the moment he entered this realm. Most likely Xehanort’s doing for your friend who failed him.” Mickey said. He keep a cheerful note to his voice, wanting to keep Aqua calm. Her stare told him that she would do anything to save her friend from this predicament.

She gave a nod, trying to think of any spells that could help her at the moment. One came to mind and she gave it a try. Her Keyblade came forth as she summoned it and used the spell on Terrence. It was a simple water spell. Somehow in her heart she knew it wouldn’t be that simple, but it was better to try everything, then only do a few selected things.

The water came from the Keyblade and washed itself over her friend. For a moment the fire was out and hope grew in heart. For a moment she saw relief on Terra’s face. Then it was dashed away when the fire popped back up. It mocked her by simply doing what it was made to do. To burn everything in its path.

“Is there anything else we can try, Majesty?”

Mickey took a moment to think before giving her an answer. “We could try to enter his mind and see if Xehanort left a way in your friend’s mind. He would be rather proud that he is able to fool to Master Keyblade Wielders.”   
  


Terrence opens his eyes for the first time in a while and sees the tearful face of his friend Aqua as she stands over him. A smile came to him, glad that he could at least see her face before he closes them once again. He could hear the flames and the heartfelt sobs of Aqua as he let the fire consume him once again.

  
He could feel his skin knitting itself back together, to heal him for another round with the torturous fire. The magic that caused this was beyond his skill level and he often cursed himself for not studying magic just a bit more. Maybe that was the reason he couldn’t see the darkness, that Aqua was able to pass her test.

Her main study while she trained to be a Keyblade Master was magic after all.

He let out a pitiful whine when he felt the last of his skin pull itself together. And then the fire sprang back up, gleefully taking part at destroying him once more. Often he would scream and cry when it started and then pass out from the pain as the fire took its time to destroy every inch of his body. During his time unconscious he would dream of past memories and memories that should have been.

He didn’t feel the touch of hands that shook nor the tears that fell upon his body. All he could do was wistfully wish that he could see his friends once more.

  
As though answering his prayers, for a blessed few seconds the flames ceased. Freezing water stung his skin, but the relief factor was too great to pay it any mind. For just a moment, he felt truly free. The roaring fire was gone, and he almost dared to imagine that he could hear voices; Concerned, and familiar. But alas, the waters receded and the flames took their place upon his skin again.

He choked back a pained sob, groaning. In those few seconds of relief, he’d nigh forgotten how painful it was. But still, it was no less than he deserved, and he endured.

  
Aqua could feel her tears fall as she saw the pure bliss on her friend’s face. He didn’t deserve such a punishment, to forever burn. She threw more water on, wanting to relieve his pain. It soaked his hair and trickled off his body. Where the water went, Aqua wasn’t sure. But all that mattered was her friend’s momentary relief from the pain.

“Aqua that’s only a temporary solution. We must take him out of here and to someone who can help us break the magic that keep the flames aflame.” She heard Mickey say.

“I know it is only temporary. Still it breaks my heart to see him in such pain.” She said, still pouring water on Terrence. Mickey could only gave a sad smile at the girl’s kindness.

“Then I’ll allow you to help him. But we must get him out of here quick. You can only summon water for so long.”

She nodded and picked up Terrence by his shoulders. The water from his hair soaked her outfit, but it was only a minor inconvenience compared to what her friend must have been through for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been sitting in my writing projects for a while. I meant to publish a lot sooner, but then I got caught up in other writing projects and then school started and that made me forget that I even had this. But as I was recently reminded by someone, I went and saw that I had enough for a chapter to post before I would have to write some more for it.
> 
> So here it is, the angst filled fanfic that cerisemoon had contributed to as well. Hopefully they won't mind that I included them in on this as they did help with the writing and some of the ideas that will be presented in the fic. :D
> 
> Anyways, hopefully it'll be an enjoyable read! :D


End file.
